The present disclosure generally relates to energy management, and more particularly to energy management or demand supply management (DSM) of household consumer appliances. The disclosure finds particular application to modifying or incorporating energy saving features and functions into appliances, and specifically in a window air conditioner.
Generally, utilities charge a flat rate but as fuel prices increase and there is associated high energy usage during select parts of the day, utilities have become more sophisticated with regard to variable rates relating to the energy supplied to customers. As expected, customers or homeowners may be charged a higher rate during peak demand when energy use is high, and a lower rate when demand for energy is reduced. As will be appreciated, operating a particular home appliance during the different rate periods can result in a substantial difference in energy costs to the homeowner.
A basic solution is to have automated responses or operating parameters for particular household appliance in response to the different rates that a utility may charge. For example, during a peak period, rates may be classified as either “critical” or “high” and operation of the appliance may be terminated. On the other hand, where the energy rates are medium or low, operation of the appliance may proceed without alteration.
A need exists for a more sophisticated energy saving response, and consequently a potential energy cost savings, with regard to operation of the household appliance.